¡Quiero!
by R. R. Grant
Summary: -Está bien te diré.- dice ella pausadamente.-Bien…y que es?-Dice el con curiosidad. -Yo…QUIERO QUE ME...?


Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, esta historia la realizo sin fines de lucro, solo por placer y para desahogar mi alocada imaginación.

**¡Quiero!**

Ángela y Eric.

Eric…yo ..yo quiero decirte algo- dice Ángela levemente sonrojada.

Oh, y que es eso amor?- Dice el novio de la chica.

Es…es que, no mejor no, olvidado son boberías mías- le responde la chica tratando de olvidar el tema.

El chico confundido le dice- Oh vamos dime, me dejaras con la curiosidad?- Cuando ve que la chica lo ignora para asi no volver a hablar del tema, se pone serio.

-Vamos Ángela dime, estamos en confianza, somos novios, podemos hablar de cualquier tema!- insiste el chico, pero la chica no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Está bien, quédate con tu secreto! Para la próxima piensa en los demás y no los dejes con la curiosidad!- dice disgustado el chico, se voltea y sigue viendo la tv.

La chica avergonzada y nerviosa, luchando con si misma, entre si decirle o no. Duda. Pero el problema es que teme por lo que pase. ¿Y si el se molesta y no quiere seguir conmigo? ¿ Y si se ríe de mi? ¿ Y si piensa que soy estúpida por querer cosas como esas?. Mientras Ángela seguía discutiendo e insultándose ella misma, Eric se pregunta que era esa cosa que Ángela quería.

-Está bien te diré.- dice ella pausadamente.

-Bien…y que es?-Dice el con curiosidad, pensando en lo hermosa y sexy que Ángela se veía cuando se sonrojaba y se mordía en labio. El la deseaba!

-Pero…promete que no te molestaras ni te reirás!- le dice la chica apuntándolo con un dedo acusadoramente.

-Ok lo prometo- dice Eric, aguantando la risa por lo cómica que se veía La chica con el ceño fruncido. No pudo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Yo…. QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS EL AMOR!- Grita la chica totalmente roja de vergüenza. Al ella gritar esto el chico Calla inmediatamente, estaba en estado de shock, el nunca creyó que su tranquila y tímida Ángela le fuera a pedir tal cosa.

-Supongo que como no me respondes, Tu…tu no me deseas de igual manera- Dice con los ojos acuosos.

El chico reacciona por fin, al escuchar que sale un suspiro doloroso de los labios de su amada. El acto siguiente no lo pensó ni siquiera por un momento su cuerpo actuó por sí mismo, sus manos tomaron lugar alrededor del rostro de la chica, la acerco lentamente y le beso.

El beso fue pausado y delicado, como todos sus besos, pero empezó a tener un sentimiento mas…El deseo.

Pausaron un momento para poder respirar, y el chico aprovecha y dice – No sabes lo mucho que te he esperado, te deseo Ángela desde hace mas de 3 meses te deseo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, me controlas completamente, no puedo vivir mucho tiempo alejado de ti, sin tus besos, tus abrazos o tus caricias, eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mis cortos 19 años, Te amo Ángel- Dicho esto le volvió a besar.

La situación se volvía cada vez más candente, el ambiente comenzaba a llenarse de el deseo que ambos se sentían. La pasión que emanaba cada uno era increíble, Los besos aumentaron la velocidad, las ropas fueron desapareciendo, caricias y besos fueron dados en lugares que ninguno de los dos se había imaginado llegar a tocar.

Al momento de que el chico entro en la joven ambos gimieron con fuerza, dolía…a ambos, pero ese dolor fue remplazado por placer que comenzaron a sentir al hacer el contacto final que ambos ansiaban, cada movimiento hacia Gemir tanto a la chica como al chico.

Los minutos pasaban y ellos ni cuenta se daban, ambos se entregaron el uno al otro en sofá de la sala. Aunque el ambiente no fuera romántico, para ellos fue lo mas especial de sus vidas.

-Te amo Ángela-

-Yo te amo a ti Eric-.

Con esas últimas palabras llegaron al primer orgasmo de sus vidas.

**FIN**

_Hola chicos como están? Espero que muy bien he! (: Bueno he vuelto con este corto pero amoroso OS! Espero les haya gustado. Recibo críticas constructivas!. Si a usted le causa placer escribir malos comentarios sobre mi historia creyendo que me afecta pues está muy equivocado así que ahórreselo y no malgaste su tiempo._

_Dejen REVIEW SIII! Es de suma importancia para mi saber que les pareció! *-* Esa es mi manera de hacerme valer! Sin ustedes no sería nada así que por favor tengo compasión con esta malvada Neófita y dejen __**REVIEWS! **__._

_Sin más que decir… me despido, nos vemos en la próxima._

_Lady Cullen._


End file.
